mm8bdmfandomcom-20200214-history
Heat Man (Deathmatch)
|Items = }} Heat Man's Stage is a superheated arena surrounded by a subterranean lake of lava! Guardrails are aplenty though, so don't worry about falling into the magma surrounding the stage. Instead, worry about the Yoku Blocks you must navigate to reach the stage's most powerful weapons and items. These bricks appear and disappear periodically, requiring precise timing to use them to jump to valuable weapons. Learning how to navigate them is worth your effort though to obtain Skull Barrier, which allows you to get the map's many items, all of which are marinating in lava pits! Other than the weapons protected by the Yoku Blocks, almost all armaments here are, naturally, fire themed. Outside of this heated battle, Tellies, one of the more famous Mega Man enemies, circle around the stage. Layout Heat Man's stage is a perfect square partitioned into a central courtyard and outer path connected by four entrances at the sides. Pharaoh Shot is found in the center of the outer path's north side, while Atomic Fire is located on the east side. Scorch Wheel occupies the northeast corner and Fire Storm the ajacent corner. Stairs opposite these corners lead onto ledges overlooking the central plaza containing Junk Shield on a pedestal in its exact middle. Flame Blast is on the ledge opposite Scorch Wheel and Blizzard Attack is opposite the Fire Storm. As in Bubble Man's Stage, the layout of all these weapons is mirrored on the other half of the map. The stage's famous Yoku Blocks can be accessed from the ledges with Blizzard Attack and Flame Blast to obtain, from the northeast platform clockwise, Skull Barrier, Flash Stopper, another Skull Barrier and Mirror Buster on high outcrops. Out of these, the Skull Barrier is particularly valuable to grab items in lava pits flanking the entrances the the center courtyard. A Treble Sentry and Laser Buster are in pits flanking the east entrance while an Exit Unit and E-Tank flank the south gateway. As with the weapons, these items are mirrored across the other half of the map except for the laser buster, which is replaced by a Tango Roll. Strategy While the hidden weapons in Heat Man's Stage may be desirable, you can do just as well staying on the ground. Pharaoh Shot and Fire Storm are reliable for mid-range and close range combat respectively. In larger game, you'll want to use Scorch Wheel and Blizzard Attack for crowd control. If you must get an item from the Yoku Blocks, choose Skull Barrier to nab the always-useful Treble Sentry. The Laser Buster is in ideal territory here too thanks to long open sightlines. Finally, don't forget about Junk Shield. It is useful for ambushes as well as absorbing the stage's higher temperature weapons! Modifications V1 to V2 Moved Atomic Fire to the outer edge to replace it with Junk Shield. Treble Sentry replaced Water Wave in the lava pits. V2 to V3 Replaced one Tango Roll with the Laser Buster upgrade. Category:Mega Man 2 Category:Stages